Conventionally, a codec uses a single type of algorithm to compress videos signals. For example, many codecs, such as MPEG, use discrete cosine transfer (DCT) algorithms, while others use fractal or wavelet algorithms. In some cases, a user may be able to select a particular codec, but once the choice is made, the selected codec is used throughout a communication session.
Certain algorithms result in better compression and/or transmission quality than others for media signals having particular characteristics. Unfortunately, the characteristics of a given media signal may vary substantially during a transmission. Thus, using a single codec to compress a media signal will often produce less than optimal results.
No existing system currently allows a single codec to use multiple compression algorithms, such as DCT, fractal, wavelet, or other algorithms, within the same transmission.